Dalej
Nie tracąc czasu pobiegliście w stronę szopy. Kilka szperaczy wycelowało w waszą grupę. Dzięki temu udało się ci zaobserwować, że to zainstalowane i podłączone do jednej wielkiej sieci sensory kinect dla konsoli Xbox One poszukują intruzów. Szybko, biegnijcie! - ''poganiałeś niedorzeczną trzodę ''Przestań nas tak szczuć, skoro sam ledwo się toczysz wydając obleśne charknięcia i stęki! - ''wychrypiała Sew Sew 'Uważaj!' - krzyknął ropuch, lecz było już za późno i Sew Sew wypierdzieliła się na twarz, potknąwszy o leżącego odłogiem Cihangira ''Ał! Czemu do cholery leżysz tu jak kawał zmurszałej kłody przeżartej przez korniki! - ''wrzasnęła Sew Sew - ''chcesz wykiełkować jak pietruszka? Zgubiłem się i tyle. Gdybyś nie była taką ciemięgą, to byś i się nie wykopertła! - ''podsumował Cihangir 'A jak się tu dostałeś? Jak przeszedłeś przez pastuch? '''- dopytywał się ropuch Normalnie, przeczołgałem się pod nim ty tępa klucho! Miałem szczęście, że zauważyłem go w porę. Bo głupi to ma zawsze szczęście - ''powiedział Metin z wyjątkowo nienawistną miną ''To ciesz się, masz je niemal zagwarantowane - ''odgryzł się Cihangir ''Dobra, starczy, zbierajcie się i biegniemy ''- powiedziałeś jako wyśmienity ambasador. Nie czekając na rozwój wydarzeń poturlałeś się dalej, jednak na szczęście (co świadczy o twojej głupocie) ruszyła także reszta grupy, nadal obrzucając się wyzwiskami i groźbami. Dopadliście do drzwi kurnika i zatrzasnęliście je za sobą, słysząc wściekłe ujadanie psów. Jak się okazało, znajdowały się tam wyłącznie schody prowadzące w dół, a na dole czekały potężne stalowe wrota przywodzące na myśl pohitlerowskie bunkry, które takie wrota mieć powinny. ''Jak je wyłamiemy? - ''zapytałeś ''Może będziemy pukać aż odpadną, tak jak uszy? - ''zaproponowała Sew Sew ''Tobie... Tobie to chyba odpadła możliwość powiedzenia czegoś sensownego ty jełopowata szantrapo! - ''skomentowała Elif ''A gdyby w dziurkę od klucza włożyć czopek, który rozpuści zamek? - ''zastanawiał się Cihangir ''Sam jesteś czopem, i to wielokrotnego użytku Zwierzchowskiego! - ''krzyknął Metin ''Powinniśmy podpalić te drzwi, skopać, a na koniec staranować głową Sew Sew - ''doszła do wniosku Elif ''Na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalasz ty pypciu pod żydowskim nosem! - ''wrzeszczała Sew Sew ''Jak śmiesz mnie aż tak dotkliwie obrażać ty zaśmiardły, skręcony i przetłuszczony pejsie! - ''wysyczała Elif 'Czemu po prostu nie zapukamy?' - dziwił się ropuch ''Mam świetny pomysł! Wypastujmy się pastą do butów! - olśniło cię I kiedy tak wymyślaliście coraz to lepsze pomysły, Metin skorzystał z okazji i zamontował ładunki wybuchowe. Wyjątkowo silne, gdyż tylko takich używa. Boom! ''- krzyknął i wcisnął detonator. Siła eksplozji cisnęła was na ścianę, zadając poważne obrażenia i rozrzucając was jak kiełbaski rzucone od niechcenia na grilla. Ale przynajmniej wrota zostały odpieczętowane. Stękając się podnieśliście, otrzepaliście i zeszliście na dół. A tam, rozwalony, w obleśnym barłogu leżał jeszcze bardziej obleśny tłuścioch. ''A więc to tak... dotarliście w końcu tutaj! Ale nie myślcie, że to już koniec... my jesteśmy Anonymous.... my jesteśmy legionem! - ''wychrumkał karygodnie tłusty wieprz ''Zamilcz ty świnio z murzyńskimi wymionami i oddaj nam sterowniki do Kinecta! -'' zawarczał Metin ''Ah, więc to po to tu przyleźliście. Niczego nie dostaniecie od nas! -'' wymlaskał wieprzak ''Powiedziałem milcz i rób co mówię, albo z tych sparszywiałych paznokci zrobię sobie wykałaczki! - ''nie odpuszczał Metin ''A teraz zginiecie wszyscy i poznacie nasz gniew! - ''groził wieprz szaleńczo się śmiejąc ''Jak myślicie, czemu on tak potężnie utył? - ''zapytała się Sew Sew ''Pewnie żarł ciągle żebracze parówki w cieście francuskim, kebaby i inne śmieci - ''stwierdziła Elif ''Ej, przecież mówiłem, że zaraz zginiecie! - ''powtórzył wieprz ''Siedzi też całymi dniami na dupie zamknięty w bunkrze to i dupa rośnie - ''dodał Cihangir 'Przy takiej ilości tłuszczu domyślam się, że miażdżyca jest już w zaawansowanym stadium i biedne arterie blokują się obśluzaczoną płytką''' - zauważył ropuch ''Jeśli się ode mnie nie odczepicie w tej chwili, to zadbam, żebyście zdychali w męczarniach! - ''wychrypiał wieprzek ''Zastanawiam się jak często przyjeżdżali tutaj z rzeźni przez przypadek - ''zastanawiał się Cihangir ''W mięsnym widziałam mniejsze serdele od jego słoniowatych paluchów. Założę się, że pisząc na klawiaturze za każdym wciśnięciem wstukuje połowę alfabetu - ''podzieliła się Elif swoimi doświadczeniami w zakupach masarniczych ''Przestańcie! - ''wyjęczał wieprz ''Ciekawe ile pączków musi zjeść, żeby zdobyć wystarczającą ilość energii na zaczerpnięcie oddechu - ''kontynuowała Elif ''Pewnie jest już tak idealnie okrągły, że gdy się turla, nie może się zatrzymać - ''wytykał Cihangir ''Wystarczy! Wystarczy. Dam wam te sterowniki, tylko dajcie mi święty spokój - ''wychrumkał wieprz ze łzami w oczach Wzięliście sterowniki tym samym wygrywając kolejny konflikt czystą nienawiścią i zawziętością narodu tureckiego. Wyszliście na powierzchnię, nie dziwiąc się zupełnie słysząc potężny huk w piwnicy i nie widząc nigdzie Metina i ruszyliście po ostatni brakujący element - instrukcję obsługi sensora Kinect dla konsoli Xbox 360. Wyspa Śmierdzi